Monster
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: Lavi was just a young boy when he lost everything he loved. He's never left the safety of the castle until he meets Kanda. Now he'll start his greatest adventure and fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

"Careful now son," called a loving voice. The child just laughed and ran around in the garden. She sighed as the child ran further into the garden. She stood from where she had been sitting to go after the laughing child, when an explosion shook the ground.

"Lavi get back here now!" she yelled. Lavi quickly listened to his mother and came straight to her and hugged her leg. She pried him free of her leg and picked him up. She quickly ran inside the castle.

"Madam! Please hide quickly!" her personal servant, Izumi, said running up to them.

"Izumi, what's happening?"

"The castle is under attack. I think the hunter's have finally grown tired of this castle's rule over the vampires and humans," Izumi explained.

"I see. Then go get everyone that is able. We will fight back." Izumi curtsied and left to do as told. Lavi tugged on his mother's sleeve to get her attention. She looked down at him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes Lavi?" she asked.

"I can fight too," he said. She laughed lightly as she ran again with him.

"You aren't strong enough to fight yet." Lavi pouted. He wanted to help fight against the people that were trying to take his home away from him. He wanted to fight like his father and older brother. His mother gave a quick glance at Lavi and saw he was upset by this.

"Everything will be all right Lavi. Don't worry," she said stopping in front of a wall.

"Pwomise?" asked Lavi. She smiled at him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

"I promise dear." Lavi smiled happy at the promise. She sat him down on his feet and reached up to the lamp on the wall. Lavi watched in amazement as his mother turned it upside down and the wall slide open to reveal a hiding spot.

"Cool!" he said walking in to the small spot. He looked around and frowned when he noticed that it was only big enough for him. He turned and looked at his mother, who was crying.

"But where will you fit?" Lavi asked. She slowly bent down to his level and placed both hands on his checks.

"I won't. This spot is for you only. I made this spot incase something like this would

happen," she said calmly. She watched as tears started to form in Lavi's one lone eye.

"But mommy…" She quickly hugged him. She could hear them coming closer.

"I'm sorry Lavi. I love you so much. The wall will open when it is safe for you to come out. You must survive. You will be the last pure blood," she said as she pushed him into the hiding spot and watched the wall slide shut. Lavi pounded on the wall trying to make it budge. Tears streamed down his face as he kept trying. He knew no one could hear him. Lavi sank to his knees and began sobbing. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with his mother, his father and his brother. He didn't want to hide. Lavi continued to cry until he fell asleep.

When Lavi finally woke up, he could make out the outline of the wall open. He quickly got up and stepped out of the wall. He could smell blood everywhere. And ash too. He knew that was what vampires turned into when killed. Lavi stopped walking when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw it was a candle. Lavi slowly picked it up. He closed his eye tight to concentrate on lighting the single candle. He soon felt the soft warm heat from the flame and opened his eye. He smiled brightly.

"I did it! I finally did it!" he quietly cheered. He had tried so many times in practice with his brother trying to light the candles and could never do it. Lavi held the candle out in front of him a little to try and see more. He frowned as he walked. Everywhere he looked, something was ripped or destroyed. Blood was splashed against the walls and soaked into the carpets. Lavi saw were human bodies were suppose to be, but they were gone.

Lavi walked the entire castle seeing the same thing everywhere. He finally stood in front of the throne room. One door was lying on the floor broken into pieces. The other door was barely hanging on its hinges. Lavi slowly and cautiously walked into the throne room. Moon light flooded through the large windows and lit up the room. He let the flame from the candle die as he dropped to his knees sobbing.

"M-mommy…. d-daddy…..b-brother…."


	2. Chapter 2

**4,000 years later…**

Lavi sighed as he sat out in the garden. He was kind of sad and lonely. He had seen everything change around him. For the most part he somewhat enjoyed watching everything change. He hated that he had watched it all change by himself though. Lavi had kind of wished that he had someone with him.

"Why did it have to be just me to survive?"

* * *

Kanda grumbled as he arrived in front of the small hotel. He already hated that his adoptive father sent him to another country just to write a thesis paper for his history class. Though he should be grateful he was away from his classmates. Kanda grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk of the taxi along with mugen and headed in. The woman at the front desk looked up when Kanda stopped in front of her.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" she greeted with a smile.

"Room for Kanda."

"One moment please," she said as she looked on the computer.

"Yes. Room 304 on the third floor," she said handing him his room key. Kanda took the key and walked off to the elevators. He pushed the up button and was glad that the elevator doors opened. He stepped in the elevator and pushed the designated floor he wanted. Kanda scowled at the stupid elevator music. He stomped off the elevator when the doors opened.

Kanda soon was sitting on his bed looking through his bag for what he would need. After a few minutes of digging in his bag, he just decided on his camera. He sighed when he looked towards the window and saw that it was getting dark out.

"Tch. Great. Now I have to wait till tomorrow…." Kanda grumbled. He flopped back on the bed and just decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Lavi walked outside after the sun set. He could come out and about during the day, but he never really wanted too. He started to walk towards the town.

"I wonder who the poor soul I'll drain tonight is," he wondered out loud. He sighed as he got closer, but stopped walking when he was close enough.

"There's someone new here…" he muttered closing his eye to let his senses take over. When he opened his eye again, he was standing in a hotel room. Lavi walked forward into the room. He looked around the small hotel room and let his gaze stop on the sleeping figure on the bed. Curiosity started to get the better of him and he didn't realize he had moved closer to the figure until they moved in their sleep. Lavi quietly gasped, startled and stumbled backwards. When he did, he accidentally tripped over a bag and fell.

Kanda's eyes snapped open at the sound of something heavy falling and instantly unsheathed mugen and pointed it at the source of the sound. He through the covers off of him and got up off the bed. He turned on the lamp next to the bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Kanda growled. Lavi was still frozen with shock at being caught and for having been clumsy. Kanda glared more and pressed his sword against Lavi's neck.

"How did you get in here?"

"I….Um…Climbed up the wall and came through the window?" Lavi mentally slapped himself for such a stupid answer. Kanda kept mugen where it was and glanced up.

"The window has a screen on it. It's not cut and the window isn't open. So how did you get in?"

"Would you believe I'm a vampire?" Lavi asked sheepishly. Kanda looked back at him like he was a disease.

"Are you an idiot?" Kanda asked sarcastically. Lavi slowly stood up, noting how the sword stayed level with his neck the entire time.

"So I take that as a no." Kanda rolled his eyes. Lavi could tell the person in front of him didn't believe in things like vampires. Lavi sighed and grinned wickedly.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But you will after this," Lavi said with a smirk. Kanda was about to ask what he meant, when Lavi disappeared in a cloud of mist. Kanda's jaw dropped wide open. He blinked a few times but shaking his head. He lowered mugen and sat back down on the bed.

"Impossible. That's impossible….." Kanda trailed off.

* * *

Lavi reappeared in his bedroom. He started to pace around his room.

"How could I do that? I should have killed him," Lavi whined as flopped face first onto the bed. He rolled over onto his back and sighed.

"I didn't even do what I meant to do while in town…." He complained to no one.

"I'll track him down tomorrow and get rid of him," Lavi said. He rolled onto his side and wiggled under the covers, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda sighed as he walked out of the hotel the next morning with mugen on his back. He didn't sleep well the rest of the night. The strange red head kept invading his thoughts no matter what he tried. He didn't even really eat his breakfast either. Kanda sighed one more time before walking towards the direction the castle was. Most of the people watched him walk that way. Some started to whisper about how he wouldn't be coming back. Kanda just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He soon was out of the town and walking down a dirt road towards the castle.

"I'm going to find that red head and make him answer my questions," Kanda muttered.

* * *

Lavi stretch as he got up out of bed. He walked to his closet and grabbed the clothes he wanted for the day. Once he had what he wanted, he walked back to his bed and set the clothes there. Lavi went to his bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the tub. He let out a content sigh as he sank into the water. It was hot, but not to hot. It was just warm enough to help him relax. He leaned forward and turned off the water and the leaned back.

He still felt tired. He knew part of it was due to the fact that he could sense vampires would normally sleep during the day. But he knew he never did. Since he could remember, he was always up and moving during the day. But the main fact was how he couldn't really seem to sleep. The dark haired man had invaded his mind every time he closed his eye. It drove him nuts. He had gotten up and got to the study where he kept his mother's journals and had read through them.

None of them helped. None held any clues as what to do if he were to be attracted to someone. Or he thought he was?

"I have to find this person…" Lavi said to no one in particular. Lavi, after a good while, finished his bath and got out of the tub draining the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Lavi walked out of the bathroom and into his room at the exact moment Kanda walked into the room. Lavi blinked in surprise.

"I must be slipping if I didn't sense you enter the castle," Lavi said. Kanda looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Lavi looked down and laughed nervously.

"Or I could have been too relaxed in my bath to pay attention to anything," Lavi said moving towards the bed.

"I thought you said you were a vampire. Shouldn't you be asleep in a coffin?" Kanda asked, watching the other move across the room. Lavi laughed at the question.

"I am a vampire. And that's a myth. Um…could you look away?" Lavi asked sheepishly. Kanda blushed darkly when he realized the awkward scene. He turned his head another direction and heard the quick movement of cloth.

"Alright. You can turn back," Lavi said. Kanda looked back and saw that the red head was dressed in a loose, long sleeve green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tight, white pants, knee-high combat boots and a bandana hanging around his neck. Lavi smiled politely at him.

"It is rare for someone to be here with me," Lavi stated.

"And why's that?" Kanda asked, keeping a close eye on the red head. Lavi's smile turned dark and his single green eye, turned red.

"Because they'd be dead by now." Kanda felt a shiver of fear go down his spine at the deadly tone in those words. Lavi smirked when he sensed the fear.

"Are you scared?" Kanda glared at him and grunted in annoyance. Lavi shrugged at the lack of an answer and walked towards a bookshelf.

"If no one else is here, does that mean you killed the people that once ruled here?" Kanda asked. Lavi spun around to glare at Kanda.

"I didn't kill my own family! I was forced to hide as they all died!" Lavi yelled. Kanda was surprised by the outburst and backed up some. The dark aura coming from the other actually scared him. Lavi took a deep breath to calm himself.

"The history books don't mention a missing heir to the throne," Kanda said. Lavi smiled sadly as he walked to the chair by the window and sat down.

"She didn't want the hunter's to know about me. Only those that lived in the castle knew. And the other vampire clans," Lavi said quietly. He looked at Kanda and noticed the sword.

"Are you a hunter?" Lavi asked, his voice hardening. Kanda sighed.

"No. The sword was a gift passed down for centuries in my family," he answered.

"What's your name?" Lavi asked.

"I'll answer that after you tell me yours." Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Lavi."

"Lavi what?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"You should already know what my last name is. I am the _"missing heir"_ to this castle," Lavi retorted. Kanda grunted and shifted his weight. Lavi looked at him expectantly waiting to hear what his name was.

"Kanda. Yuu Kanda." Lavi closed his eye for a minute to think. He opened his eye a minute later, grinning like an idiot. Kanda frowned.

"Don't call me by my first name," Kanda stated. Lavi pouted, but just for a minute.

"So what actually brings you to the castle?" Lavi asked. Kanda glared at nothing in particular.

"My stupid adoptive father sent me here for the week to write a report for his damned history class," Kanda grumbled. Lavi stood up and walked past Kanda.

"Follow me." Kanda sighed as he turned and followed Lavi. Lavi lead him down several hallways before coming to a stop in front of two large doors. Kanda saw the smile on Lavi's face and raised an eyebrow. Lavi threw open the doors and Kanda stared in astonishment. He walked into the room and was amazed at all of the books.

"This all the information about the town and castle from long ago," Lavi said happily. Kanda frowned at all of the books. Lavi looked at him and noticed the frown.

"Something wrong?" Kanda turned to Lavi.

"I can't read all of this in a week and write a report baka." Lavi looked around the room and realized Kanda was right about that. Lavi frowned for a second, but quickly smiled. He turned towards Kanda.

"I can tell you whatever you need to know! I've read all of these books and know every detail in them!" Lavi said happily.

"You can tell me all I need to know before the week is up?" Kanda asked. Lavi nodded. Kanda sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. Lavi waited patiently for Kanda to answer.

"Fine." Lavi skipped over to a chair and sat down.

"I don't have my journal or pen. So I can't do it today," Kanda said. Lavi grinned and stood.

"Give me one minute," he said. Kanda was about to say something when Lavi suddenly vanished. Kanda blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Lavi reappeared behind Kanda and tapped him on the shoulder. Kanda jumped and on reflex turned and tried to punch Lavi. Lavi ducked to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" Kanda yelled. Lavi laughed lightly and held out Kanda's things to him. Kanda took them and stomped over to one of the desk and sat down. Lavi walked over to the chair in front of the desk and smiled.

"Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda sighed in exasperation when he finished writing the report the on the last day he was to be there. He looked up and saw Lavi pouting slightly. He knew he would regret it, but asked any way.

"Why are you pouting?" Lavi turned to him since he had been looking away.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" Lavi asked pitifully.

"Tch. Yes baka," Kanda replied with an angry tone. Lavi pouted some more.

"I wish you didn't. I actually had fun being able to talk to someone. Well, tell the history of this castle to you. But still, I had fun," Lavi said. Kanda just rolled his eyes and put the notebook into his bag and stood. Lavi watched him confused. Kanda started to head for the door of the study to leave.

"You're going to leave now? It's only noon." Kanda stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lavi, annoyed.

"Yes. I have to get to the airport that is in the town over." Lavi made an 'oh' type face. Then a confused one.

"What's an airport?" he asked. Kanda turned completely around to look at him with a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Lavi nodded his head. Kanda rolled his eyes at the red head.

"You've never left this castle or town have you?" Kanda asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Kanda was about to say something when his phone started to ring. Kanda's eye started to twitch as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it. Holding it away from his ear some.

"YUUUUUUUUU-KUN!" Kanda placed the phone next to his ear after the loudness stopped.

"I thought I told you stop calling me that old man. And stop changing the ring tone I set for you," Kanda growled into the phone.

"I won't stop calling you that. And I don't like that horrible ring tone you pick," whined Tiedoll.

"What do you want old man? I'm about to leave for the airport."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were heading there and to see if you wrote the report," Tiedoll chirped happily. Kanda felt his eye twitch again from the all too happy sound of Tiedoll's voice. Lavi had gotten up and walked over and stopped right in front of Kanda. He stared at the phone in Kanda's hand.

"Yes I wrote the stupid thing," Kanda huffed. Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"What's that?" he asked. Kanda glared sharply at Lavi while praying that Tiedoll hadn't heard that.

"Who was that Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll asked. Kanda glared more at Lavi. Lavi grinned sheepishly, but still didn't move away.

"I found someone that knew the entire history of the castle living in it," Kanda grumbled.

"Really? I would love to meet them. It's a good thing I'm in front of my computer now," Tiedoll said. Kanda frowned knowing what was about to happen. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Tiedoll don't you da-"

"All done! Take him with you to the airport and when you check in just say I sent an extra ticket," Tiedoll said happily.

"Che. Fine," he said hanging up on Tiedoll. Lavi blinked confused.

"Go pack your clothes in a few bags quickly baka," Kanda said as he turned and stomp to the door.

"I'll meet you outside," he grumbled as he walked out of view. Lavi grinned happily as he teleported himself to his room and quickly packed his belongings. He teleported himself outside, right next to Kanda.

"I'm ready," Lavi suddenly said. Kanda jumped and again tried to punch Lavi. Lavi dodged Kanda's fist again.

"Damn it. I said stop doing that!" Kanda hissed. Lavi just smiled. He turned his head to look down the road when he heard a noise. He saw a yellow car coming towards them and watched as it stopped in front of them. The driver popped open the trunk of the car and Kanda placed his bag into the trunk. He looked at Lavi.

"Coming?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh! Yeah," Lavi said doing the same as Kanda with his two bags and shut the trunk. Kanda walked to the left passenger side and got in. Lavi got in on the other side.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Whatever the name of that big airport is in the town over," Kanda replied. The driver nodded and drove off. Lavi stared out the window in awe as the scenery seemed to fly past them. Kanda rolled his eyes at how Lavi was acting like a young kid. Kanda closed his eyes to try and somewhat meditate in the taxi on the way there.

* * *

Kanda paid the driver after they got their things out of the trunk. Lavi stared in amazement at the building. Kanda rolled his eyes and whacked him in the head as he walked past him. Lavi quickly followed after him. He made sure to stay close to Kanda as they made their way through the crowd to the area they needed to be. Kanda got in line. He turned his head in time to see Lavi try to walk off. Kanda grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"Where do you think you're going baka?" Kanda ground out. Lavi looked at him and pointed at something. Kanda followed his finger and saw that Lavi was pointing at a dog and frowned.

"No. Now stay put." Lavi pouted but he didn't move away. Kanda sighed as they stepped up for their turn. He placed his bag down on the scale.

"Tiedoll sent another ticket for him," Kanda said pointing at Lavi. The person looked at the computer screen for a few minutes before looking up at him.

"He did." Kanda took Lavi's bags and put them on the scale after his was moved. The person handed Kanda the tickets. Kanda grabbed Lavi and dragged him off in the direction they needed to go. Lavi followed him closely. Lavi grimaced as they got to the gate where their plane was. With his sensitive hearing, he didn't like the noise. Kanda walked up to the desk at the door and showed them the tickets. They let them go on. Kanda was just glad that they were boarding. He quickly located their seats. Kanda frowned when he saw Lavi would be sitting in the outside seat.

"You're sitting by the window," Kanda said. Lavi nodded and sat. Kanda sat himself. He closed his eyes as he waited for the plan to leave. He had a feeling it was going to be a long ride back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda grumbled angrily as they got their bags from baggage claim. He had been right. It had been a very long flight back to England. Lavi had asked stupid question the entire flight. Kanda had successfully made Lavi shut up twice. The first time was when he threatened to stab his good eye out. The other time he threatened to slice him in half. But neither threat lasted for long.

He grabbed Lavi's wrist after Lavi grabbed his bags and dragged him off to long term parking. Kanda soon found his black convertible. He smirked as he dug into his pants pockets and found his keys. Kanda walked to the trunk of the car and opened the truck. He tossed his bag into the trunk. Lavi did the same. Kanda closed the trunk and walked to the driver's side door and unlocked the door. He pushed the unlock button and nodded for Lavi to get in. Lavi opened the door and got in. He buckled up and looked at Kanda.

Kanda started the car and put the hood down, grinning. He back out of the parking spot and slowly drove to the exit. Kanda paid the amount he owed for being parked there and drove off when the bar raised. Kanda drove in silence for awhile. He hated airport traffic. But then again, he hated just about everything except his car and his sword. Lavi noticed how soon they weren't in as much traffic and heading away from the city.

"Where are we going?"

"To my adoptive father's Manor," Kanda said as he turned down a road. Lavi didn't say anything else. He liked the car they were in. He found it fun. _'Maybe I should have left the castle a long time ago,' _Lavi thought. After about another hour of driving, Kanda turned onto a long dirt road and smirked. Kanda started to drive faster down the road. Lavi looked at Kanda, slightly afraid. He saw where the speedometer was and saw that Kanda was doing close to hundred. Kanda did a sharp turn and screeched to a stop in front of a huge building.

"Wow," Lavi said as he looked at it. Kanda smirked as he turn the car off and got out. Lavi slowly got out of the car as someone came out of the house. Kanda opened the trunk the tossed the keys to the person.

"You better be careful putting my car up this time moyashi. If you damage it again I'll cut off your hair," Kanda growled. Allen glared at Kanda.

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Or are you just too stupid to remember someone's name bakanda?" Kanda grabbed his bag and stomped over to Allen and glared daggers at him. Lavi got his bags out of the trunk and shut it. He could see the sparks flying between them.

"What'd you say moyashi?" Kanda growled. Tiedoll came outside and frowned at the two.

"Stop fighting you two. Yuu-kun how many times do I have to tell you that Allen does work for us?" Tiedoll said as he moved the two away from each other.

"Tch. He's here every time I come back. So he might as well work here," Kanda grumbled. Tiedoll took Kanda's bag and took the keys back from Allen. He gave them back to Kanda.

"Go park your car," Tiedoll said. Kanda grumbled as he stomped back to his car and went to park it. Lavi walked over to the two still standing there.

"Um…hi?" Lavi said. Both turned to look at him. Tiedoll smiled.

"You must be the young man that I had Yuu-kun bring back."

"I am. My name's Lavi."

"Let's go inside shall we?" Tiedoll suggested. Lavi nodded and followed them inside.

"What should I do with my bags?" Lavi asked once inside.

"You can just set them over there for now," Tiedoll said. Lavi nodded and put his bags off to the side. Tiedoll walked into a den and Lavi followed.

"Have a seat," Tiedoll said kindly as he sat himself. Lavi choose an arm chair near the fireplace.

"You're home is amazing," Lavi said. Tiedoll smiled.

"Thank you." They all heard the front door open and close. Kanda walked in and plopped down in a chair.

"How did Yuu-kun find you exactly?" Tiedoll asked.

"Well I lived in the castle. It's been my home for years," Lavi said smiling. Kanda stared at Lavi like he was another being. He was somewhat amazed that Lavi acted like a complete idiot earlier and was now acting like he had been around people his entire life. Kanda just shook his head.

"Really? Did anyone else live with you?"

"Sadly, no. I've lived there by myself," Lavi answered. Kanda scoffed and looked around for Allen and saw that he was gone. _'Stupid bean,'_ he thought. Kanda got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going Yuu-kun?" Kanda's right eye started to twitch.

"Stop calling me that you old man. I can go where I want," Kanda ground out between clenched teeth as he stomped out of the room. Lavi looked back at Tiedoll.

"He's not very social is he?" Tiedoll shook his head.

"He's been like that since I adopted him when he was younger." Tiedoll replied.

"What happened to his parents?" Lavi asked curious.

"They were killed by some animal right in front of Kanda. It happened in the town where that castle you lived in was. I was there at the time when it happened and I saw him wandering around the streets," Tiedoll said sadly. Lavi gulped. He remembered that day very clearly.

* * *

_Lavi left the castle right as night fell to go find someone to be his meal. Lavi walked into town and started to wander around. He watched several different people, but none of them seemed appetizing enough for him. He sighed as he kept walking around town. _

"_Mommy, I want to go in that store," said a small kid. _

"_You are not going in that store just because there are swords in there." _

"_Daddy?" Lavi turned the corner and smirked. The older man laughed lightly._

"_Sorry son. Mommy's right this time." Lavi watched as the kid stomped at the ground and crossed his arms, sulking. _

"_Not fair…" he muttered. _

"_A lot of things aren't fair Kanda." The small kid pouted and started to walk off. Lavi shot forward and bit the father on the neck, draining him in mere seconds. The mother screamed, horrified as her husband fell to the ground. _

"_DADDY!" screamed the small boy. The mother quickly grabbed her child's hand and took off running, trying to get away. Lavi chuckled as he easily caught her. She struggled against him. Trying with all her might to break free._

"_MOMMY!" screamed the boy. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face._

"_Run Kanda! Run!" she yelled right as Lavi bit down on her neck, draining her. Kanda took off running. He turned down a road and then into an alley and hid behind garbage bins._

_Lavi let her body drop to the ground and wiped his mouth. He could care less about the kid. Lavi left grinning happily at his fill._

* * *

Lavi felt like he was going to be sick.

"Where will I be staying?" he asked. Tiedoll stood up and headed towards the huge staircase in the hall. Lavi followed him and grabbed his bags. Lavi felt his body moving, but his mind wasn't there. Tiedoll stopped in front of a door and opened it for him.

"This will be your room. Yuu-kun's is right across from yours if you need anything," Tiedoll said with a smile before walking off. Lavi walked into the room and shut the door with his foot. He walked over to the bed and dropped the bags on the floor. He climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball.

"I should have know why I was attracted to his scent. I killed his parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Lavi slowly trudged down stairs the next morning feeling like crap. He got absolutely no sleep. When he tried to sleep, that day kept playing over and over. Lavi covered his mouth when he yawned. He entered the dinning room where Tiedoll and Kanda were.

"Good morning," Tiedoll said looking up.

"Morning…" Lavi groggily said as he sat in a chair. Kanda looked up and noticed how Lavi looked.

"You look like shit," he stated. Lavi looked up at him.

"I didn't sleep well." Tiedoll patted Lavi on the arm.

"Maybe some food will help you," Tiedoll suggested. Lavi nodded and Tiedoll got up and walked of into the kitchen. Kanda leaned over the table to whisper to Lavi.

"I didn't know you actually slept." Lavi shot him a glare.

"I do eat food too. Just not as often as I drink blood. Which if I should remind you, I haven't had in two days," Lavi said. Kanda rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Tiedoll came back and set down a plate in front of Lavi. Lavi nodded his thanks and started to eat. Tiedoll started to talk to Kanda about the report and Lavi chose to tune them out.

He finished eating and looked up at the two. Kanda stood up and walked out. Tiedoll sighed and turned to Lavi. Lavi smiled at him.

"I feel a little better now."

"That's good. I'm guessing you'll want to go back to the castle soon then?"

"No. I think I'd like to start a life here and go to school," Lavi answered. Tiedoll's eyes lit up at that. Lavi could tell he loved when his school got a new student.

"Excellent! You'll have to drive to school though. Or you could always ride there with Yuu-kun."

"I think I'll ride with Yuu," Lavi said laughing some. Tiedoll smiled.

"Well next week is when the students come back from summer vacation. I'll have you sign everything then. In the mean time, make yourself at home," Tiedoll said warmly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Allen walked up to the Earl and bowed quickly.

"Yes Allen?"

"He's alive."

"Who?"

"The missing prince, Lavi" The Earl grinned.

"Keep an eye one him. My plan will not be stopped by him," he said.

"Yes, Earl," Allen said leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavi was walking around outside in the garden after Tiedoll had explained more about the university. He was amazed that Tiedoll was actually the principal of it and taught a class. Tiedoll explained that he did that because he didn't want to sit behind a desk all day. He would rather teach. Lavi could somehow understand that. He soon stopped walking to admire some of the flowers.

He smiled sadly as he stared at the roses. It brought back some memories he had of his mother that he could remember. He knew that roses were her favorite flower. Lavi could understand why. They were beautiful. She had been too when she was alive.

"What are you doing baka?" Kanda asked coming up beside him. Lavi jumped, slightly started. He heard Kanda chuckle. Lavi turned to look at him and tried to keep a blush from forming. Kanda was shirtless and looked like he had been working out. He also had on some loose pants, mugen in one hand, and what he guesses was a blindfold in the other.

"I was…um… admiring the roses. They remind me of the ones my mother had planted," Lavi said looking back at them. Kanda didn't say anything and started to walk towards the house.

"Oh and I'll be going with you to the university next week," Lavi said turning to Kanda. Kanda froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Nani?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be staying and going to school with you. Tiedoll said that I could ride with you too," Lavi said smiling. Kanda glared at him and spun around and stormed into the house. Lavi quickly followed after him as Kanda slammed open Tiedoll's office door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kanda growled as he stormed over to the desk. Tiedoll looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Lavi staying and going to the university!"

"Oh that…"

"Yeah. That," Kanda said mockingly.

"If you don't want him to stay, you should talk to him. I wouldn't mind him staying," Tiedoll said calmly. Kanda glared and turned around to see Lavi right there. He stormed over to him and grabbed Lavi's shirt and dragged him from the office all the way to Lavi's own room. Kanda shoved him in and slammed the door shut behind him, still glaring at Lavi.

"Kanda, I want to stay. I don't want to go back to the castle. I want to meet new people," Lavi said. Kanda scoffed at him.

"So you can use them as a meal? Like hell you're staying," Kanda spat out. Lavi frowned.

"I'm not going to use them like that! I'm not going to use them at all!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Lavi clenched his fist at his sides trying to stay calm.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm tired of being alone! I've been alone for four-thousand years!" Lavi yelled at Kanda. Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi.

"I don't care. I want you gone."

"Why? Because of what I am? Because I'm what you would call a "_freak_"? Because I was the on that ki-" Lavi caught himself before he finished that sentence. He turned so his back was to Kanda. But that didn't stop him from catching the questioning look on Kanda's face.

"Finished that sentence," demanded Kanda.

"No." Kanda walked up to Lavi. Standing right behind him.

"Finish it," Kanda hissed.

"No." Kanda grabbed Lavi and spun him around and kept a death grip on Lavi's arm. Kanda gave him his deadliest glare.

"Finish. It." Lavi shifted his gaze away to stare at the floor.

"Because I was the one that killed your parents," Lavi finished. Kanda let go off Lavi and walked to where he had sat mugen when he first came in.

"Get out." Lavi looked up at him.

"Kanda I-"

"Get out." Lavi shook his head not understanding.

"Kanda I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please jus let me sta-" Kanda unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Lavi. He was glaring at him, but tears were going down his face as he remembered that day.

"I. Said. Get. Out." Lavi looked down his shoulders drooping.

"Alright…I'll leave. But I'm not going back to the castle. I'll ask Tiedoll if I can stay in the dorms…" Lavi said walking past him. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Kanda walked out as fast as he could and to his room. As soon as he was safe in his room, he slid down his door and started to quietly cry.

He was beating himself up for not recognizing Lavi. Kanda had wanted to run him through with mugen. But he could find it in himself to do it. He wished that Lavi would just go back to the stupid castle instead of still staying. Kanda wasn't looking forward to next week when everyone came back from vacation.

"It's not fair…" Kanda softly whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi sat in Tiedoll's office the next week filling out all the papers while Tiedoll went and made him schedule. Lavi finished and set the papers on the desk right as he walked back in.

"I'm done," Lavi said. Tiedoll sat down and looked over the papers and smiled. He handed Lavi a schedule.

"I'm glad you're coming here. I'm sorry about Yuu-kun making you live on campus." Lavi stood and grabbed his bag.

"It's okay," Lavi said before walking out and making his way across campus to his first class of the day. He looked down at the schedule and saw that it was math. Lavi shrugged and headed to the class room. As soon as he walked in, he noticed Kanda sitting in the back. He looked up and they both locked eyes. Kanda quickly glared at him and looked down. Lavi decide it best to sit up front. He pulled out what he might need as the professor came in and immediately began.

Lavi wrote everything down as the professor said it. He wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said. All he was paying attention to was the glared that was directed at him from the back of the room. He almost didn't notice that the class was over until Kanda was storming past him. Lavi quickly gathered his things and ran after Kanda.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled trying to get his attention. All that did was make Kanda walk faster. Lavi ran faster and reached out and grabbed his arm. Kanda turned and glared harshly. Lavi inwardly flinched but didn't let it show.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Lavi said apologetically. Kanda yanked his arm free from Lavi.

"I don't care how many times you apologize. But I will never forgive you," Kanda spat out and walked away. Lavi watched him walk away. With every step Kanda took, Lavi felt almost like he was breaking inside. What made it worse for him, was he had no one he could turn to for advice.

* * *

Lavi trudged into his dorm room and threw his stuff on to his bed. His day seemed to get worse as he had gone through the rest of the classes. Kanda was in all of them. And Lavi could feel Kanda's heated glare on him all day. He walked over to his desk and opened the laptop Tiedoll had gotten him. He looked to the door when it opened again and his room mate came in. Lavi automatically noticed the white hair and scar.

"Hi. I didn't get to talk to you earlier at the meeting for the rules of the dorm. I'm Allen Walker," he said. Lavi smiled at him. Then it hit him when he heard the name.

"Oh, you're the one Kanda called moyashi," Lavi said.

"It's Allen!" Lavi laughed at Allen.

"Sorry. I'm Lavi if you forgot." Allen nodded and walked over to a small fridge that was on his side of the room and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a bottle.

"Here," Allen said tossing it to Lavi. Lavi caught it with ease and looked at him confused. Allen pulled out another and shut the little fridge. He opened it and the smell of blood hit Lavi's senses. He felt his eye turn red and quickly looked at the floor. Allen noticed and laughed.

"You don't have to hide what you are. I mean, you are Prince Lavi aren't you?" Allen asked. Lavi looked up at him.

"How did you know? You can't be another vampire. They were all killed over four-thousand years ago." Allen sat down on his bed.

"You weren't the only one that survived. A few of us managed to hide." Lavi stood up. His eye shining happily at that.

"How many? How many are still alive?" Allen looked up for a minute to think about the number.

"A hundred or so. More or less," he replied.

"Is someone leading them since I was considered missing?" Lavi asked excitement flowing from him. Allen noticed this and made a note to tell the Earl about it later.

"Yeah. The Millennium Earl."

"Will you take me to meet him sometime?"

"Um…. Sure…" Lavi glomped Allen.

"Thanks!" Lavi said as he let go of Allen. Allen smiled and Lavi went back to getting started on his work that needed to be done. Allen started on his own work and looked up for a minute.

"Oh and if you ever need blood, feel free to go into my mini fridge," Allen said. Lavi nodded and Allen looked back down at his assignment.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"That was something Allen," Lavi said laughing. Allen rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"I know. What is it?" Lavi asked.

"I noticed that Kanda is making you live here in the dorms instead of there at the house with him and Tiedoll. Why is that?" Allen asked. Lavi stood his work and a sad look came over his features.

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut and told him that it was me that killed his parents," Lavi said sadly.

"Did you really kill them?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded. Allen looked over Lavi and saw that he regretted that day. He didn't really know what to say to try and make Lavi feel better. Lavi soon finished his work and stood up stretching. He headed to the door and Allen said nothing as he watched Lavi leave.

22

Lavi sighed as he walked outside. He still felt bad for what he did to Kanda. He kicked at a rock that was in his path. He couldn't stop thinking of how angry Kanda was at him. He wanted to change this between them more than anything. Lavi couldn't help but feel that he needed Kanda in his life now.

"Go run twenty laps around the building!" Kanda yelled.

"Y-yes captain!" Lavi looked up at the sound and saw a student run past him. He noticed that he was in a soccer uniform. Lavi walked around the corner and saw the team practicing. He walked over and sat down on the grass. He saw Kanda yelling at them and saw them cower in fear at him. Lavi sat there and watched. The student that had been running laps walked up to him.

"Do you need help?" Lavi looked up at him.

"The team seems to be afraid of him," Lavi said. The student automatically knew who Lavi was talking about.

"He normally isn't this harsh. Something or someone must have pissed him off." Before Lavi could answer him, Kanda had stormed over and was glaring daggers at Lavi.

"Go practice your kicks," Kanda said flatly to the other. They ran off towards the other team mates to do as told.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked with so much venom in his voice.

"I finished my homework and went walking and now I'm sitting here having this conversation with you," Lavi answered. Kanda narrowed his eyes at him. Lavi stood up and meet Kanda's gaze.

"I get that you hate me. I can understand that. But just don't take it out on your team mates."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine. How about this. If you don't take it out on the team, I'll leave when this school year is over," Lavi said. On the inside he felt like he was going to die from saying those words. Kanda looked him over and noticed that Lavi seemed to be faking his appearance.

"I don't care what you do baka," Kanda said turning and storming back to the soccer team. Lavi let a sad expression fall over his face as he turned and left. Deciding to head back to the dorm room.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavi slowly walked back into his dorm room and lay down on his bed. He put a hand over his eye. He felt like crap and it was only his first day at college. Allen looked up and saw that. He sighed and an idea popped into his head. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Lenalee. He smiled when there was a knock on the door a minute later. He got up and opened the door.

"Thanks Lenalee," Allen said when she came in. She nodded and smiled.

"So what was it you wanted to know Allen?" she asked.

"Is that party still happening?"

"Yeah. Why?" Allen pointed to Lavi and Lenalee looked.

"I see. Then I'll see you both there," she said happily and skipped out of the room. Lavi sat up and looked at Allen confused.

"Get changed into something else. I'm taking you to a party to get your mind off of you-know-who," Allen said as he walked to his own closet. Lavi slowly got off the bed and walked to his closet. He looked through it but could seem to find something.

"I don't know what to wear," Lavi said. Allen came over with his shirt half buttoned. He looked through the closet and pulled out Lavi's white skinny jeans and a tight green t-shirt. He turned and handed them to Lavi.

"Wear that," Allen said and went back to his side of the room to finish getting ready. Lavi stripped off what he was wearing and slowly put on the outfit Allen had picked out for him. Allen looked up when he finished buckling his belt and nodded.

"Nice. What type of shoes do you have?" Allen asked.

"Just my buckle up boots."

"Put them on." Allen said as he walked over to the dresser he had in there. He opened a drawer and pulled out a belt. He turned around and nodded again. He walked over to Lavi and looped the belt around his waist and put it in the first hole. The belt hung loosely from Lavi's hips.

"Let's go," Allen said headed to the door. Lavi followed him out.

* * *

Lenalee greeted them at the door and hugged them both. She pulled away from Lavi and smiled.

"We haven't really been introduced yet. I'm Lenalee," she said over the loud music. Lavi smiled.

"I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you," he said. She nodded and they walked into the house. Lavi was surprised to see half or almost all the kids from his classes there. Allen nudged him in the side and Lavi looked at him.

"Go have fun. Make friends," Allen said as he was dragged off by Lenalee to the makeshift dance floor. Lavi walked around and came across a beer pong table. He watched the students play and laugh every time someone lost. He thought it seemed like fun and he played the next game. He ended up losing every time. By the time he had stumbled away from the table, he was slightly buzzed. Someone walked over to him and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Lavi easily complied and began to dance with them. He could tell that the person was tall and male. He thought black, curly hair and golden-amber like eyes. Lavi couldn't really tell since his head was fuzzy. The felt the person press closer to him and leaned down.

"The name's Tyki. What's yours?" he asked.

"Lavi." He heard Tyki hum in what seemed like satisfaction.

"Want to leave this place and go have some real fun?" Tyki asked. Lavi nodded and let Tyki led him out of the house. He led him to a car and was helped into the passenger side. Lavi watched Tyki as he got in too and they soon took off. Allen and Lenalee running out of the house as the car took off. Allen and Lenalee looked at each other.

"This isn't good," Lenalee said worriedly.

"I only wanted him to make some friends and have a good time. But not that way!" Allen replied.

"Maybe Kanda can help us find Tyki? He always seems to know where he goes when this happens," Lenalee said. Allen slowly nodded and they ran to his car and quickly sped off to Kanda's house.

* * *

Tyki pulled up to his house and turned off the car and got out. He walked to Lavi's side and helped him out. Tyki wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist and led him up the front steps, grinning to himself. He opened the door and Lavi walked slash stumbled in. He looked around trying to focus on something, but couldn't. It became really difficult to do when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. Lavi let out a small gasp as he felt hand trail up his sides.

"I can show you more of that further this way," Tyki said moving away from him and taking his hand. He led him to his bedroom and slowly pulled him towards the bed. He turned them around and pushed Lavi onto the bed. He slowly climbed over top of him and Lavi just watched him.

* * *

Allen pounded on the large doors of Kanda's house. Tiedoll opened the door and Allen darted past him up to Kanda's room. He threw open the door and Kanda spun around in his computer chair to glare at the intruder.

"What do you want moyashi?" Kanda asked annoyed at seeing the boy. Lenalee popped into view looking worried.

"It's- Oh never mind. Tyki's done it again," Allen said.

"Who'd he take?"

"He took Lavi. He had been drinking, but he hadn't drank that much," Lenalee said. Kanda sighed and got up.

"Fine. I'll go get the stupid idiot and bring him back to your dorm room," Kanda said as he grabbed his jacket and keys and brushed past the two. He was almost regretting bring that red headed idiot with him.

* * *

Tyki had stripped off Lavi's shirt and was kissing every inch of the boy's flawless skin. Lavi let out small moans as Tyki continued to tease him. Tyki smirked at the sound and kissed one of Lavi's nipples. He nipped at the small bud earning louder moan from the boy. Tyki started to suck on it and with one hand he played with its twin. Lavi kept moaning and ran his hands down Tyki's back. They both jumped when the door was slammed open.

"Mikk, get off him," Kanda growled. Tyki leaned up and looked at Kanda.

"You just won't let me have any fun will you?" Tyki asked boredly. Kanda glared harshly at the man and stomped over. He picked Lavi's shirt up off the ground and yanked Tyki to the floor. Kanda ignored Lavi's whines as he sat him up and forced him back into the shirt. He pulled the boy off the bed and dragged him out of the room and out of the house to his running car. Kanda pushed him into the passenger side and slammed the door shut.

He got in himself and drove off, glaring at the road like it was the one that had caused the problem has was having. The sight of Lavi with another man half naked, made him jealous. Like hell was he ever going to admit that he was jealous of anything. His train of thought was interrupted by Lavi moaning suddenly. Kanda pulled the car off to the side so he wouldn't wreck and put it in park. He looked over at the red head and saw him trying to touch himself. Kanda gulped as he felt himself grow hard from the sight. He shook his head and grabbed Lavi's hand. Lavi looked at him with a lust filled eye.

"Stop." Lavi pouted and childishly stuck his tongue out at Kanda. Kanda ignored that and made sure to hold both of Lavi's wrist in one hand the rest of the way.

* * *

Allen looked up when the door to the room was kicked open. He got up to help Kanda with Lavi and they placed said boy on his bed.

"Thanks Kanda," Allen said. Kanda glared at him hatefully.

"You defiantly own me for this one. You have no idea how _much_ trouble he was to get back here," Kanda hissed as he stormed out to go back to his house and take a cold shower. A very cold shower. Allen looked over at Lavi and saw him passed out and sprawled about his bed. Allen sighed and took off Lavi's boots and the belt. He put the thing where they went and went to bed himself. Knowing Lavi was going to hate the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavi groaned as he slowly woke up the next morning. He started to open his eye, but closed it as soon as light hit him. Allen looked over from his desk and chuckled slightly.

"That is what is known as a hang over," Allen said. Lavi groaned and threw hi pillow at Allen. Allen easily caught thanks to his reflexes. He threw it back and it landed on Lavi's back. Lavi didn't move. He didn't want to.

"It hurts… I thought we healed faster than this…" Lavi whined.

"We do. Alcohol is the only exception," Allen said chuckling. Lavi lifted his arm up and flipped him off. Allen laughed at him before turning back to his desk.

"No thanks. Though you almost did that with Tyki last night." Lavi sat up and looked at him.

"What?" Allen turned completely around and looked at him

"You left the party with Tyki. He's someone you need to be careful of."

"Oh. Is he one of us? And how did I get back?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah he is. He's part of the Earl's family like me. Kanda brought you back," Allen answered.

"Kanda did?" Lavi asked surprised. Allen nodded as he got up. He opened the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle, tossing it to Lavi. Lavi caught it and began to drink it.

"If you want to know what you did, I'd go ask him." Lavi sighed and looked down.

"That's if he'll talk to me…" Allen sighed and shook his head as he drank his own bottle. Lavi got up and changed out of the clothes he had been wearing the night before and into something else.

"I didn't do anything stupid at the party did I?" Lavi asked turning to Allen.

"Nope." Lavi sighed in relief as he grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

Lavi sat in his class waiting for everyone to arrive and the lesson to begin. He had still managed to get there before everyone else. He sighed as he tried to remember what happened to him last night, but couldn't. He was about to give up when Kanda finally came in followed by a few others. Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm as he started to move past him. Kanda turned glaring at him.

"What?" He asked icily. Lavi was tempted to look away at the tone in his voice, but didn't.

"Thank you for brining me back last night."

"Tch. Whatever baka. I'm not saving you again." Lavi nodded.

"Will you tell me what happened after class?" Lavi asked. Kanda rolled his eyes and yanked his arm free. He headed to his seat muttering a maybe under his breath. Lavi gave a small smile and turned back to the front of the class. Within a few minutes, everyone was there and the lesson was being taught. Lavi paid attention and took notes. But his mind was still trying to remember last night. It was annoying him to no end that he couldn't remember. He sighed closing his notebook and started to pack up his things, knowing that class was over in a minute. Lavi stood up when everyone else did and waited at his desk for Kanda to get up.

Kanda sighed as he got up and walked towards the door, knowing that Lavi would follow him. He sighed again when he felt Lavi grab his arm outside of the classroom and pull him to the side. Kanda looked at him annoyed.

"Will you tell me? Please?" Lavi asked. Kanda crossed his arms as he looked at Lavi.

"Fine. I found you at Tyki's house half naked underneath him. And on the way home, you kept trying to touch yourself. Then you tried to touch me," Kanda replied flatly. Lavi looked down embarrassed.

"S-sorry…"

"Whatever. I'm not saving you again," Kanda said walking off. He was still mad at Lavi for killing his parents, but now he was also mad that Lavi had been with Tyki.

"I'm not going to admit that I was jealous damn it…" Kanda muttered as he walked to his next class.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I've been lazy and busy with my new job too.


	11. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates with the stories right. I'm busy with my job and I don't have the laptop right now. When I get it back, I will be working on the next chapters for all of my stories. So please wait just a little longer. And thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
